There are known conventional pivot devices for desks whose tops are inclined according to the body. Such a top can be opened by lifting up the top front edge, said top being articulated to turn backwards by the pivot means. Also known are desks whose tops are horisontal with the rear edge articulated by means of a conventional pivot means the same way as the above-mentioned conventional desk tops. Neither of these conventional desks or pivot means provides for positioning the desk top both in inclined and horisontal position as desired, in other words, the position of the desk top cannot be adjusted by means of known pivot devices.
Presently, there is need to develop a pivot means for the top of a desk, particularly that of a student's desk, which pivot means would provide for ergonomic working, i.e. adjustment of the top in inclined and horisontal position as it may be desired. This need is particularly evident with school children who must use desks for years, possibly well over ten years, as they simultaneously go through a rapid growing period setting especially strict requirements for ergonomic working, since wrong working positions will later lead to perhaps difficult carriage and skeleton damages.